


Blancanieves y el cazador (Fictober 2019 - Día 23)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Seungcheol nunca había sido un amante de los deportes. Cuando era un joven cualquiera en un pequeño pueblo, su esfuerzo físico de mayor interés era pasear por la plaza mayor. Era el hijo del alcalde, sus padres nunca habían necesitado ganar su sustento, se alimentaban a través de los pagos que le hacían los aldeanos. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en jugar a la honda o a ir de caza con el resto de los hombres?#Fictober2019: Día 23. SportOTP: Scoups x Woozi





	Blancanieves y el cazador (Fictober 2019 - Día 23)

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonad por el fic de hoy, es muy corto y además no tiene gran cosa. Espero traeros algo mejor mañana. Hoy estaba dispersa pensando en la facultad y encima el prompt de hoy no me decía nada u.u
> 
> P.D: No me gusta la caza ni la considero un deporte, pero me venía de perlas para esto.

Seungcheol nunca había sido un amante de los deportes. Cuando era un joven cualquiera en un pequeño pueblo, su esfuerzo físico de mayor interés era pasear por la plaza mayor. Era el hijo del alcalde, sus padres nunca habían necesitado ganar su sustento, se alimentaban a través de los pagos que le hacían los aldeanos. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en jugar a la honda o a ir de caza con el resto de los hombres?

Después de convertirse en lobo y dejar atrás el pueblo que le vio crecer, descubrió el placer de correr. Le encantaba recorrer largas distancias en su forma de lobo, sentir el viento sobre su pelaje y la aspereza de la tierra bajo sus patas. Incluso encontró una satisfacción indescriptible al sumergirse en el agua para nadar largas distancias cuando era humano. Se hizo adicto a los deportes, fue aprendiendo nuevos ejercicios según iban apareciendo con el tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguno le daba tanta paz como la caza. Quizás fuese su naturaleza animal, la bestia que había en su interior, o tal vez hubiese sido el tiempo que estuvo con la manada de lobos que le enseño a aceptarse a sí mismo, pero no concebía nada mejor. Le encantaba esperar pacientemente a divisar un objetivo, moverse con sigilo a través de los bosques y correr tras su presa cuando llegaba el momento perfecto. Ni siquiera necesitaba atraparla para sentirse satisfecho, solo el proceso previo le llenaba de tranquilidad y daba sosiego a su atormentado corazón.

Por eso, cuando el pequeño humano que captó su interés dejó de aparecer en la clínica y comenzó a esquivarle cuando sus amigos se enamoraron uniendo ambos grupos, el animal en su anterior sintió la necesidad de darle caza. Había algo que le llamaba, que le hacía querer ir tras él de inmediato, pero se contuvo. Debía ser paciente, esperar a que saliese de su escondite y atraparle cuando menos lo esperaba. Disfrutaría de la temporada de caza, observando y analizando sus movimientos antes de atraparle y cuando lo hiciese, porque lo haría, a él no se le escapaba ninguna presa, le demostraría que no era tan feroz como le pintaban los cuentos.

Reescribiría la historia, Seungcheol no sería como el cazador que envió la reina para matar a Blancanieves, no le dejaría escapar y conseguiría ganarse su corazón.


End file.
